Forever Yours
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Eu amo a irmã do meu melhor amigo!Eu a fiz chorar! Porque demoramos tanto para perceber os sentimentos existentes? Será que quando os confirmamos seria Tarde Demais!
1. Chapter 1

Hello J Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory J

Vamos ao que interessa J

Bem isso não é uma longfic, mas mesmo assim eu decidi dividi-la em capítulos, para não ficar muito grande em um capitulo só.

Shipper : Harry / Gina

Eu vou colocar no nome da Gina como Virginia.. Ginevra é muito estranho rs..

Espero que gostem!

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom J

Ahh sim pós HP e a Ordem da Fênix!

Façam uma autora feliz.. Deixem Reviews.. só assim podemos melhorar as histórias e futuras fics..

Kisses

Chirsty

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

"**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_**

**_(É incrível como pode você falar direto ao meu coração)_**

_**Without saying a word you could light up the dark**_

_**(Sem dizer uma palavras, você ilumina a escuridão)**_

_**Try as I may I could never explain**_

_**(Que eu tente o quanto puder, eu nunca poderei explicar)**_

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

**_(O que escuto quando não diz nada)"_**

_(Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All)_

Quando ela tinha deixado de ser apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo? Ele não sabia. Só lamentava o fato de não ter reparado nela antes.

Lembrava-se de quando ela havia esquecido a "paixonite" que ela tinha desenvolvido por ele, o que por um lado foi bom só assim ele conheceu a verdadeira Gina. Uma garota faladeira, engraçada, alegre e muito amiga. Lembrava de como ela consegui colocar ele pra cima com suas piadas ou comentários engraçados, esse lado ela tinha puxado dos gêmeos com certeza.

E agora estava ele ali, na torre de astronomia com o pensamento longe, mas agora ela tinha o esquecido _"Grande imbecil você é Harry Potter"_ Uma voz irritante teimava em lhe dizer isso e ele realmente concordava com esta.

Resolveu ir embora, já estava escurecendo logo iria jantar, mas antes iria passar em seu quarto para deixar suas coisas e de lá iria jantar. Desde que Rony e Mione haviam assumido seu namoro o que ele sempre dizia _"Já não era sem tempo!" _ Mas agora ele se sentia mais sozinho, a não ser por Gina. Ela sempre ficava perto dele conversando e fazendo ele ri. Mas isso também era perturbador estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la como desejava. Sentiu um rubor subir no seu rosto ao ter esse pensamento.

Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela dona de seus pensamentos.

- Harry!- Dizia. alias gritava Gina enquanto corria em sua direção.

- Olá Gina.- Cumprimentou Harry vendo ela buscar o ar para falar e suprimiu um riso. – Onde é o incêndio Gina?

- há há há Senhor Potter.- Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, e ele riu era engraçado quando ela se referia a ele assim.- O incêndio se chama Quadribol.- Disse risonha.

- E o que há de novo?- perguntou Harry vendo ela estreitar os olhos.

- Bem já foi marcado o jogo final. Grifinória X Sonserina.- Disse triunfante.

- E?- Perguntou Harry segurando o riso sabia que ela ia perder a calma.

- Como e? Senhor Potter. Temos que treinar! O Rony disse que depende de você reservar o campo. Então?- Disse Gina.

- Bem eu não sabia que o jogo já havia sido marcado. Mas ainda hoje depois do jantar vou ver se consigo reservar o campo.- Disse Harry reparando em como ela ficava encantadora com aquele sorriso.

- OK. Desta vez está perdoado.- Disse Rindo.- Mas como você não sabia do jogo, recebemos o aviso assim que terminaram as ultimas aulas é o comentário geral.

- Ahh isso, bem eu não fui a aula de História da Magia, fiquei na torre de astronomia pensando.

- Ahh entendo. Mas não vá se afastar de novo ok?- Disse Gina com um semblante tristonho.

- Nunca mais eu prometo Gina.- Disse não resistindo e acariciando o rosto dela vendo sua face se tornar corada. Sorriu com aquilo_."Será que ela ainda gosta de mim? Ou pior será que ela pode vir a gostar de mim?"_

- Assim espero Harry.- Disse sorrindo ainda corada. _"Vamos Gina não é hora de ficar corada na frente dele"_ dizia uma voz em sua cabeça, era melhor mudar logo de assunto, ou melhor, sair logo dali, não iria fazer de novo o papel idiota que fazia quando mais nova, corar, ficar sem fala ou gritar e sair correndo.- Bem vamos indo, já estou com fome e ainda tenho que deixar minhas coisas no quarto.

"**_...The smile on your face lets me_**

_**(O sorriso em seu rosto me faz)**_

_**know that you need me**_

_**(saber que precisa de mim)**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying**_

_**(Há uma verdade em seus olhos)**_

_**you'll never leave me**_

**_(dizendo que nunca me deixará)..."_**

_(Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All)_

- Claro vamos Senhorita Weasley.- Disse rindo notando que ela parecia querer apenas mudar de assunto. Sorriu com esse pensamento.- Mas qual a novidade a senhorita vive com fome.- Disse rindo levando um tapa no braço e desviando do segundo.

- Harry Potter Não me provoque!- Disse tentando parecer irritada.

- Porque não _Cenourinha_! – Disse rindo começando a correr sendo seguido por sua ruiva tentando a todo custo lhe estrangular.

- Volte aqui _Potter! _– Dizia Gina correndo atrás dele.

Para muitos aquela cena era diferente um mas não incomum, já era de conhecimento de quase toda a escola que de uns tempos Harry Potter e Gina Weasley tinham desenvolvido um amizade maior do que tinham, alguns pensavam que era pelo fato de famoso Trio agora se resumir a um quarteto, já que Gina vivia com eles agora ou talvez pelo fato do Trio agora dividir suas aventuras com outras pessoas novos amigos companheiros da famosa A.D. Mas muitos viam que ali também estava nascendo uma coisa além da amizade. E isso com certeza não passava despercebido aos olhos de um velho bruxo que olhava aquela cena de seus dois estudantes correndo e rindo pelos corredores.

- Tão parecido não é Dumbledore? – Disse uma voz atrás do velho Bruxo que não se virou e continuou a fitar seus alunos por trás de seus óculos meia lua.

- Sim. Meu caro Remus, muito parecidos.- Disse sorrindo.

- Só espero que percebam mais cedo os sentimentos que os envolvem.- Disse Remus sorrindo.

Parecia que Harry Potter o menino que sobreviveu estava cada vez mais a parecido com seu pai, como ele sempre quis. Mais parecido do que ele imaginava.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava em silêncio e quase vazio a não ser por alguns estudantes que estava se preparando pra ir jantar. Logo quando um estudante entra correndo e sem fôlego geralmente chama a atenção das demais pessoas ainda mais quando logo após entra ou estudante nas mesmas condições berrando o nome do primeiro.

- _Potter!_- Gritou Gina parando encostada ao sofá tentando recupera ro fôlego.

- Gina.. Depois você me mata ok.- Disse Harry se jogando na poltrona, não muito preocupado com o fato de alguns estarem tentando entender o que tinha ocorrido.

- Ok, o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Rony que antes estava jogando xadrez com Mione.

- Nada demais.- Disse Harry ainda sem fôlego.

- Ahh ok, vocês apenas estavam fugindo de um dragão né?- Perguntou Mione Rindo.

- Não acho a Gina parecida com um dragão Mione.- Disse Harry rindo da cara que Gina fez com seu comentário. Levando em seguida uma almofada bem mirada por sinal em seu rosto.- Ai!

- Cuidado com suas palavras Senhor Potter!- Disse Gina se armando de outra almofada.

- Merlin! O que houve Gina batendo no Harry, isso sim é histórico.- Disse Rony Rindo.

- Ahhh Desisto! Vou guardar minhas coisas.- Disse Gina não sem antes tacar outra almofada só que desta vez em Rony.

- O que deu nela cara?- Perguntou Rony.

- Nada.- Disse Harry Subindo as escadas sorrindo.

- Mione você entendeu alguma coisa?- Perguntou Rony

- Sim e não. Disse sorrindo olhando para as escadas, quando eles iam perceber que estavam mais ligados do que imaginavam? Ela não sabia. Mas esperava que fosse logo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os dias foram se passando.Regados a estudos, Quadribol, detenções e pontos retirados. Harry e Gina sempre brincavam ou tiravam Rony do sério. Rindo juntos.

Naquela sexta feira seria o ultimo treino antes do jogo e todos pareciam ansiosos, lógico Sonserinos e Grifinórios estavam mais que todos. E isso não impediu de ambas equipes treinarem em horários opostos e bem separados para evitar brigas, coisa que não adiantava principalmente quando se dividia algumas aulas.

Harry estava esperando todo o time chegar para iniciar o ultimo treino, ele iria praticar com o pomo, já que nos outros ele preferira ficar olhando os jogadores e ajudando eles, principalmente uma certa ruivinha que cada dia estava melhor. _"Com certeza a melhor artilheira" _Pensava Harry olhando o time chegando. Lembrou –se do que tinha ocorrido mais cedo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Harry estava cansado, mais uma vez Rony e Mione estavam discutindo. Se já discutiam antes de namorar agora.. Olhou para os dois amigos ambos vermelhos ainda brigando, e sentiu falta de sua Ruiva, Sua Cenourinha. _"Onde ela está numa hora dessas?"_

"_**All day long**_

_**(Durante todo o dia)**_

_**I can hear people talking out loud**_

_**(Posso ouvir as pessoas falando alto)..."**_

Mas a resposta veio antes que ele pudesse imaginar. Só sentiu um peso nas costas e teve que se equilibrar para não cair. Mas não precisou olhar pra ver quem estava pendurada nele. "Gina." Pensou sorrindo. Reconheceria seu cheiro em qualquer lugar.

- Então Senhor Potter porque o Desanimo? Temos Quadribol hoje! – Dizia Gina Feliz.

- Bem, só estou cansado.- Disse Harry inclinando a cabeça na direção dos amigos que agora tinham parado discutir e estavam observando os dois.

- Ahh entendi, pensei que eu estava colaborando pro seu cansaço, mas já que não.- Disse Gina ainda pendurada em suas costas.

- Bem, você está pesando um pouco mas..- Não terminou porque tinha levado um tapa certeiro na cabeça. Enquanto Gina já se colocava a sua frente com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Harry Potter Está me chamando de Gorda?- Perguntava Gina.

- Não. Você não é gorda. – Disse Rindo.- Só disse que estava pesando.

- Está me chamando de pesada Potter?- Disse Gina

- Também não. Eu nunca te chamaria disso.- Viu gina abrir um sorriso. – Eu apenas posso te chamar de Cenourinha.- Disse Harry segurando o Riso.

- Potter é melhor você correr.- Disse num tom macio Gina.

- Ahh é porque cenourinha?- Perguntou Harry Sorrindo

Quando Gina ia dar-lhe um tapa ele segurou ela e apenas a abraçou. Era apenas um abraço um simples abraço, mas Harry desejava nunca mais a largar. Gina por outro lado tinha o mesmo desejo. Parecia que eram apenas os dois.

"_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**_

_**(Mas quando me segura juntinho, você abafa o som da multidão)**_

_**Try as they may, they could never define**_

**_(Que tentem o quanto puder, eles nunca poderiam definir)..."_**

Só despertaram quando um Flash os separou. _"Colin"_ Pensaram juntos.

- Colin!- Exclamou Harry. Viu o menino olhar para ele como se pedisse desculpas. E sorriu para ele antes de dizer.- Me faz duas cópias dessa foto sim.- Apenas viu o sorriso de menino aumentar e ele confirmar com a cabeça e sair correndo em disparada.

- Posso saber porque duas cópias Harry? – Perguntou Gina.

- Ué para ter de recordação Gina.- Respondeu Harry.

- Sei senhor Potter.- Dizia Gina sorrindo e feliz. Harry adorava ver aquele brilho nos olhos dela.

- Assim mesmo que um dia você mude os cabelos, eu sempre poderei dizer que é minha cenourinha.- Disse Harry vendo Gina se preparar para correr atrás dele.

- Harry Potter!- Gritou Gina correndo atrás dele. Rindo assim como os demais estudantes presentes.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- Vou para o campo enquanto vocês acabam de se trocar.- Disse Harry que já tinha acabado de trocar de roupa.- Rony você sabe da sua irmã? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, eu não a vi desde depois do almoço porque cara?- Disse Rony sorrindo, ele havia tido uma conversa com Mione, tudo bem ele podia ser taxado como um trasgo em relação aos sentimentos, mas ele ouvia e era comentário a muito tempo que Harry e Gina davam um lindo casal. Lógico ele era um irmão ciumento e super protetor, mas entre sua irmãzinha namorar qualquer um e seu melhor amigo, ele preferia seu melhor amigo.

- Não é anda Rony é só que ela não costuma atrasar.- Disse Harry um pouco corado desviando o olhar em direção a porta.- Será que ela esqueceu do Treino?

- Impossível Harry, se tem outra coisa que a Gina ama mais que Quadribol deve ser um certo capitão grifinório. – Disse Rindo Simas, fazendo todos rirem e Harry corar.

- Er.. eu vou lá fora voar um pouco.- Disse saindo enquanto ouvia seus amigos rirem.

"**_Whats being said between your heart and mine_**

**_(O que está sendo dito entre o seu coração e o meu).."_**

Harry logo pegou impulso em sua vassoura e ficou parado no ar sentindo o vento, sim ele amava voar. Pensou em Gina _"onde aquela Pimentinha estaria?"._

Foi quando ouviu certas vozes e abriu os olhos vendo um certo louro perto de uma garota de cabelos vermelhosSó um nome veio em sua mente_ "Gina!". _

Não pensando duas vezes desceu da vassoura e saiu em disparada passando pelo vestiário correndo.

- Harry o que foi...?- Tentou dizer Rony. Mas como Harry continuou correndo com uma cara de totalmente poucos amigos.- Espera cara!

Mas não só Rony como os demais presentes resolveram seguir o capitão para ver o que havia lhe enfurecido.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO I**_

¨

Musica desse capitulo: **(Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All).**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**E please deixem comentários. Com dicas. Ou apenas com a opinião de vc's.**

**Kisses**

**christy**

8


	2. Chapter 2

Hello J Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory J

Vamos ao que interessa J

Bem isso não é uma longfic, mas mesmo assim eu decidi dividi-la em capítulos, para não ficar muito grande em um capitulo só.

Shipper : Harry / Gina

Eu vou colocar no nome da Gina como Virginia.. Ginevra é muito estranho rs..

Espero que gostem!

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom J

Ahh sim pós HP e a Ordem da Fênix!

RESUMO: "Whatever walks in my heart/Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração/will walk alone/Irá caminhar sozinho"(N) §"Eu amo a irmã do meu melhor amigo!""Eu a fiz chorar!"- Porque demoramos tanto para perceber os sentimentos existentes? Será que quando os confirmamos seria tarde demais? Harry / Ginny.

Façam uma autora feliz.. Deixem Reviews.. só assim podemos melhorar as histórias e futuras fics..

Kisses

Chirsty

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Se alguém perguntasse a Virginia Weasley se ela havia deixado de amar o garoto - que -sobreviveu, na certa ela diria que sim. Mas no fundo sabia que não. Desde a 1º vez que o viu se apaixonou por ele. Não pelo menino que sobreviveu, mas por Harry, apenas pelo Harry. Aquele que a salvara da câmara, Aquele que chorara por medo de seus amigos morrerem, aquele se chorou durantes dias por Sirius. Sim amava Harry simplesmente pelo o que ele era. Mas não teria esperanças. Elas a faziam sofrer ou ficar boba. Estava feliz e satisfeita como a melhor amiga de Harry. E assim deveria ser.

Estava saindo da torre da grifinória. Estava atrasada para o treino. _"Harry Vai me matar!" _pensou. Estava quase correndo foi quando ao passar por uma das arvores seu caminho foi interceptado por uma voz arrastada.

- Vejam só. A Weasley fêmea andando por ai sozinha. Cadê o cicatriz Weasley!- Disse Malfoy, sendo acompanhado pelas risadas toscas de seus capangas.

Era o que me faltava pensou Gina resolveu apenas ignorar e continuar a andar. Mas quem disse que seria fácil?

No momento em que Gina ia passando foi empurrada em direção a uma arvore. Com o impacto sua vassoura caiu. Na verdade ela só notou o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu o impacto de suas costas na arvore.

- Ai!- Gritou Gina.- O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy?- Perguntou irritada já com a mão na varinha.

- Por enquanto nada.- Disse Malfoy sorrindo com desdém.

- Ahh sim então sai da minha frente que eu tenho mais o que fazer!- Disse irritada apanhando sua vassoura.

Mas o que veio a seguir nem ela mesmo esperava. Malfoy a pressionou novamente na arvore e quando deu conta ele estava pressionando sua boca com a boca dele. "_Ele está me beijando!"_ pensou. Sentiu vontade pela 1º vez de realmente chorar por causa de algo que Aquela Doninha fazia. _"Se ainda fosse o Harry"_ pensou triste. _"Harry nunca lhe trataria assim"_ Disse uma voz.

Buscando uma forma de se livrar virou a cabeça pro lado. Sentindo nojo.

- **_Me larga Malfoy! Ta doido! _**– Gritou Gina.

- Não estou doido, apenas agora tenho o que fazer.- Disse sorrindo, fazendo novas gargalhadas ecoarem.

Quando ia responder sentiu uma sensação de alivio, mas foi tudo tão rápido que só viu uma sombra a sua frente. Cabelos escuro, uniforme de quadribol. _"Harry!"._

_**-**_**Nunca mais chegue perto dela Malfoy**!- Berrava Harry.

Quando olhou por cima dos ombros de Harry que ainda se encontrava a sua frente viu Draco Malfoy com a mão no nariz que sangrava sendo levantado por seus capangas. _"Bem Feito!"_ Pensou com um certo prazer. Viu também que seu irmão era contido por Simas, Dino e Mione. _"Merlin que confusão!"_ Pensou já um pouco vermelha de vergonha. Viu Malfoy indo embora seguido por seus capangas jurando vingança, mas não sem antes dar em sua direção um sorriso arrogante que a fez soltar algumas pragas em voz baixa. Mas nem deu tempo de mais nada quando viu que Harry a encarava olhando-a detalhadamente parecia querer ver se ela estava bem e seu irmão já solto se colocava ao seu lado lhe fazendo perguntas. _"Ai Rony"_ Pensou.

- O que ele te fez Gina!- Perguntava Rony. – Ahh eu vou arrebentar aquela doninha se ela te fez algo.- Repetia Rony enquanto Mione colocava a mão no seu braço tentado em vão acalmar ele.

- Você está bem Gina?- Perguntou Harry a olhando nos olhos. Sentiu vergonha, deveria dizer ou não?

- Er.. to sim.- Disse sem graça abaixando o rosto. – Atrapalhei o treino né.- Disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Merlin! Gina que se dane o treino! – Exclamou Harry nervoso passando a mão pelo cabelo. Gina olhou e viu que não só ela se assustou com essa reação dele, todos até mesmo Rony olhavam para ele. Mione era a única que sorria. _"Porque ela ta sorrindo!"._

_- _Desculpa..- Murmurou Gina constrangida.

- Gina eu não gritei com você entenda. – Disse Harry tentado se acalmar. Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva, mas em hipótese alguma sua raiva era dirigida aquela ruiva que a um momento atrás aprecia indefesa nas mãos do maldito sonserino, quando o viu se aproximar de Gina de um jeito que ele deveria estar com ela_." Eu é quem deveria estar com ela aqui.." "QUE!""_Como pude pensar nisso ela é minha amiga Merlin como?" Pensou nervoso passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos._ "Mas ela é linda"."Mas ela não gosta mais de mim!" _Pensou triste olhando nos olhos dela. _"Será?"_ Disse uma voz dentro dele. –

- O que ele te fez? – Perguntou Harry suave olhando para Gina.

- Isso mesmo o que aquela doninha lhe fez Gina?- Perguntou Rony se aproximando mais dela. _"Era o que me faltava!"_ Pensou.

- Er.. Nada.- Respondeu Gina desviando o olhar de Harry, como iria dizer que ele a tinha beijado? Eles iam acabar encrencados por culpa dela. Sentiu-se suja. Sentiu vontade de chorar e quando deu por si seus olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas, tinha que sair dali ou iria chorar na frente deles. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

Harry a observava com atenção e viu que tinha mentido, _"Porque ela estava mentindo para ele?". _Mas viu algo que o deixou preocupado os olhos de Gina estavam brilhando, mas não era de felicidade eram _"Lágrimas!"_ Ela ia chorar. Não se lembrava quando tinha visto ela chorar pela ultima vez, mas ela nunca chorou por coisas bobas. Então havia algo que ela não queria lhe contar. Algo que o Malfoy havia feito ou dito. Torcia que ele apenas tivesse falado alguma asneira pelo próprio bem dele.

Tocou levemente o queixo dela o erguendo foi quando viu ela realmente estava chorando, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo viu Mione abraçando Gina que soluçava nos braços da amiga. Olhou para trás e viu Rony mais confuso que os demais que apenas observavam a cena.

- Gina o que houve? Porque você esta chorando assim?- Perguntava Mione enquanto abraçava Gina. Parecia que as duas haviam esquecido dos garotos ali em volta.

Rony pensou em ir lá, porque sua irmã chorava tanto, o que havia ocorrido ali antes dele e Harry chegar. Mas uma mão no seu braço o impediu, era Harry que também observava a cena. Viu que ele apenas lhe olhou antes de voltar a atenção no que estava acontecendo. E entendeu talvez com Mione ela falasse. _"Eu vou matar aquela doninha por fazer minha irmã chorar. Ahh se eu vou!"._Pensou irado Rony.

Quando viu Harry a encarando daquela forma não agüentou e desabou em lágrimas e soluços, só se deu conta que Mione a abraçava quando ela começou a consolá-la.

"_**I read your mind like an open book**_

_**Eu leio sua mente como um livro aberto"**_

- Gina me diz o que houve.- Repetia Mione ainda a abraçando. Ouviu ela resmungar algo que não conseguiu identificar. – O que? Indagou ainda a abraçando.

- Ele me agarrou e me beijou.- Disse num sussurro recomeçando a chorar.

- Gina desculpa, mas eu não ouvi.- Disse Mione.- Fale um pouco mais alto.

Gina realmente havia se esquecido que havia mais gente que Mione e ela ali. Mas se irritou era a 3º vez que falava e Mione não entendia e cada vez que repetia tinha mais vontade de chorar. Não sabia ao certo o motivo de sentir tanta tristeza. Mas quando se deu por si estava falando mais alto do que deveria.

**- Ele me agarrou e me beijou satisfeita Mione!-** Disse erguendo a cabeça com os olhos em fúria ao se lembrar do sorriso do sonserino. Mas quando olhou com mais atenção viu os olhos arregalados de Mione, mas também seu irmão mais vermelho de raiva e viu Harry com os olhos de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto, pela primeira vez sentiu medo dele.

- **_Ele o que!_** – Berrava Rony. – **_Eu vou matar aquela Doninha eu vou!_**

Viu Mione tentado em vão acalmar Rony, mas sua atenção estava em Harry que olhava a um ponto atrás dela. Viu ele tirar a varinha do bolso. Quando olhou para trás viu ninguém menos que Malfoy. Senti sua face ficar pálida. E só viu Harry passar por ela em fúria.

- Harry Não!- Disse correndo até ele e segurando seu braço. – Por favor, não Harry.

Mas ele não a olhava continuava encarando o sonserino que apenas sorria com desdém enquanto caminhava.

- Me larga Gina. – Disse suave.

- Não!- Disse Gina.

- Me larga Gina! – Disse mais alto olhando para ela. Sentiu medo pela segunda vez.

- Não! Eu não vou te largar Harry.- Disse Gina tentando não demonstrar que estava assustada.

- O que foi Gina! – Gritou Harry.

- Que? – Perguntou ela assustada com a reação dele.

- Porque está defendendo ele Gina!- Berrava Harry em fúria. Nunca tinha visto ele assim.- Vai dizer que gostou do que ele te fez?

- Como pode falar isso!- Começou a berrar de volta Gina.

Rony que até agora estava sendo contido por Mione se assustou, _"Harry e Gina estavam brigando?". _Olhou para Mione e viu que não apenas ele mas ela também estava assustada com o via.

- Como posso! Talvez porque você o esteja defendendo?- Berrou Harry.

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém! – Berrou Gina também em Fúria.

- Er.. vocês dois.- Tentou em vão Rony. Mas foi interrompido por dois gritos juntos.

- **_Não se mete Ronald! _**– Gritaram Gina e Harry juntos assustando todos.

- Não está defendendo Gina! – Continuou a berra Harry.

- Não! Só estou tentando impedir de você tomar uma dentição a toa.- Disse Gina Nervosa.

- **_A TOA!_** Aquele imbecil do Malfoy te beija e você acha que é **A TOA!**

- Harry não é isso é que.- Mas não pode terminar porque Harry a interrompeu berrando ainda mais.

- O que? Via me dizer que era melhor eu não ter chegado e interrompido o momento? E..- Mas não terminou e som que veio a seguir foi só um junto com um trovão parecia que ia chover.

**_PAFT!_**

Todos arregalaram os olhos, Ali estavam Harry E Gina melhores amigos até então brigando e agora Gina havia dado um tapa no rosto de Harry.

Harry só sentiu uma ardência no rosto e se enfureceu ainda mais ela havia lhe batido! Mas quando olhou para Gina toda raiva se sumiu e deu lugar a tristeza.

"_**You lost the fire in your eyes**_

_**Você perdeu o fogo em seus olhos..."**_

Ele havia lhe ofendido, havia brigado com ela. E ela só queria que ele não se metesse em problemas_. "Ótimo amigo que eu sou!_" Pensou amargurado. Ia tentar se desculpar, mas Gina fora mais rápida.

- Escute aqui _Potter_! – Harry arregalou os olhos ela sempre lhe chamava de Potter mas não assim, não daquela forma. Ele olhou para ela e as lagrimas agora derramadas eram _"Por minha culpa"_ Pensou arrependido. – Eu pensei que você me conhecia, mas eu realmente me enganei. **EU** nunca _Potter_ iria gostar de..- Não terminou sentiu sua voz tremer. – Então não fale do que você não sabe _Potter_! Por que você não sabe de nada. NADA!- Repetiu gritando enquanto chorava.

"_**You turn to me with a different look**_

_**Você volta para mim com um olhar diferente..."**_

- Gina me desculpa.. Eu.- Tentou Harry se aproximar dela vendo esta dar passos para trás. _"Ela não me quer perto dela"._ Ouviu mais um trovão enquanto algumas gotas caiam mais não ia reparar nisso.

"**_And then it's raining, looks like it's raining_**

**_E então está chovendo, olhe como está chovendo.."_**

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada _Potter!_ Fique sabendo que eu Não gostei do que o Malfoy fez! E que se eu estava tentando te impedir era pensando no SEU bem! Sabe porque eu chorei _Potter_?- questionou gina chorando.

"_**Oh no, tears are falling**_

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo**_

_**Oh no, tears are falling.."**_

_**Oh Não, Lágrimas estão caindo..."**_

Vendo este negar com cabeça. Harry não consegui nem falar.

.- Não foi pelo fato de ser beijada ou por ser ele a me beijar, isso é horrível mas não iria me fazer chorar. Mas foi o fato deu querer outra pessoa no lugar dele. E você sabe como eu me senti SABE _POTTER_? Senti-me Suja. Mas você não pensa não é?- Gritava Gina em plenos pulmões.

- Gina eu..- Mas um pensamento o fez parar. Ela tinha dito que queria outra pessoa? _"Quem?"_ Era a pergunta em sua mente. Tentou, mas quando viu já estava segurado o braço de Gina e perguntado -Quem Gina! Quem você queria? – Perguntava alto, mas tentado ser suave.

"_**Something is wrong as i hold you near**_

_**Algo está errado como eu te abraço**_

_**Somebody else holds your heart, yeah**_

_**Algum outro abraça seu coração, yeah..."**_

Viu ela se desvencilhar do seu toque como se queimasse e isso doeu nele. Viu ela olhar com os olhos repletos de tristeza e lágrimas. Sentiu gotas caindo sobre ele e um novo trovão se fez ouvir.

"**_You look at me with your eyes in tears_**

**_Você olha para mim com seus olhos em lágrimas..."_**

- Quem? Quer mesmo saber Potter?- Perguntava Gina mais baixo sem deixar de encará-lo vendo este confirmar com a cabeça enquanto sentia pequenas gotas de chuva caindo sobre ela. – VOCÊ SEU IMBECIL!

"_**And then it's raining, feels like it's raining**_

_**E então está chovendo, sinta como está chovendo..."**_

- Co.- Como ? – Perguntou Harry perplexo , isso queria dizer que ela ainda o amava?

- Você ouviu Potter. Era você!- Repetiu Gina mais baixo com as lagrimas correndo.

"_**Oh no, tears are falling**_

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo**_

_**Oh no, tears are falling, ohhh**_

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo, ohhh..."**_

- Você me ama Gina? –Perguntou incerto Harry.

- Sim. Eu te **_Amava_** Potter.- Disse Gina com raiva. Frisando bem a frase no passado.

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar então ela ainda o amava. _"Ela ainda me ama!"_ Pensou feliz. Mas algo fez o sorriso que tentava desabrochar em sua face morrer. _"Ela disse me amava?"_ Perguntou se triste.

- Amava?- Perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Sim Amava. Porque agora eu não quero mais nada de você _Potter_. Nem sua amizade NADA! – Disse se virando e andando de volta ao castelo chorando.

"_**Oh no, tears are falling, oh**_

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo, oh**_

_**I saw you cry**_

_**Eu te vi chorar..."**_

Todos estavam perplexos com o que viram. Ainda mais com a revelação final de Gina. Não era novidade que todos sabiam que ela tinha uma queda por Harry, mas ela sempre negava. E agora assumira na frente de todos ali presentes e na frente dele.

Harry ficou olhando vendo ela se afastar. Sentindo as gotas de chuva lhe molhar os cabelos. Seu mundo havia desabado, só havia frio. Ele a tinha afastado de vez dele. Como fora idiota. _"Maldição!"_ Pensou triste.

"_**And now it's raining (yeah)**_

_**E agora está chovendo (yeah)**_

_**Looks like it's raining (someone stole your heart)**_

**_Olhe como está chovendo (alguém roubou seu coração)..."_**

Olhou novamente para onde Gina tinha ido e viu Lupin caminhando em sua direção. Ouviu as vozes de Rony e Mione assim como só demais, mas só conseguia ouvir as palavras de Gina ecoarem em sua mente. **"Sim Amava. Porque agora eu não quero mais nada de você Potter. Nem sua amizade NADA!". **

"_**And now it's raining, feels like it's raining**_

_**E agora está chovendo, sinta como está chovendo.."**_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de começar a andar, queria pensar, ou melhor, esquecer como fora idiota. Passou por Lupin ouviu este lhe perguntar algo, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de responder continuou a caminha de cabeça baixa na mesma direção que Gina havia tomado. _"Eu a perdi."_ Pensou com tristeza. _" Eu a fiz chorar"_ Sentia se péssimo. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos unidos da chuva que ainda caia.

"**_Oh no, tears are falling, whoo oh_**

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo, whoo oh**_

_**Oh no, tears are falling, whoo oh**_

_**Oh não, lágrimas estão caindo, whoo oh**_

_**I saw you cry**_

**_Eu te vi chorar"_**

Se olhasse para trás veria seus amigos tentando irem atrás dele e lhe confortar e veria também Lupin os impedindo dizendo que era melhor ele ficar sozinho.

Entrou no castelo e foi para a torre queria ficar sozinho. E conseguiu. Se sentou e apenas se sentiu sozinho, mais sozinho do que nunca, se lembrou do que havia falado para Gina. Fechou os olhos e viu como ela estava triste por culpa dele. E chorou.

Em um outro lugar do castelo, em uma sala escura uma certa Ruiva chorava e prometia esquecer um certo menino de olhos verdes.

Quanto tempo ele ficou ali não sabia, mas já era noite quando entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, viu seus amigos sentados numa poltrona erguerem os olhos para ele, mas antes que eles pudessem perguntar algo, o retrato da mulher gorada abriu e por ele entrou uma Ruiva parecendo ainda mais triste. Nesse instante Harry teve vontade de abraçá-la, pedir perdão, mas não foi dada a ele a chance.

- Gina..- Tentou Harry.

- Boa noite.- Disse Gina subindo as escadas. Estava cansada. Queria dormir e apenas esquecer. Sem perguntas ou acusações.

Harry ficou parado vendo ela subir. Suspirou.

- Eu vou falar com ela Harry. – Tentou Mione. Mas Harry continuou de cabeça baixa.

-É cara amanhã vocês já estão se falando. Mas você pegou pesado com a minha irmã..- Mas Rony se calou ao ver o olhar irritado de Mione.- Quer dizer ela nunca iria gostar do Malfoy...- Vendo Mione olhar ainda mais irritada para ele e Harry passar a mão pelos cabelos.- Er.. quer dizer..Ela está bem triste e irritada .. er..- vendo Mione dar um tapa na própria cabeça.

- Ronald cala a boca!- Silibou Mione baixo. Rony pela 1º vez fez o que ela lhe pediu. Estava triste pelo amigo mas também pela irmã. Não havia gostado de ver como Harry falou com Gina. Mas entendia o amigo pois ele mesmo muitas vezes falara coisas à Mione ou até mesmo a Gina que às magoaram. Esperava que tudo se resolvesse.

- Harry amanhã tudo vai estar melhor.- Disse Mione.

- Está tudo bem Mione. Eu fui um imbecil. – Disse num sussurro Harry.

- Cara. ..- Tentou Rony. Mas Harry o interrompeu. Ele queria dormir e esquecer que havia magoado _sua cenourinha."Ela me odeia!". _Pensou com amargura.

- Boa Noite.- Vendo que os amigos pareciam querer falar mais alguma coisa disse em seguida.- Eu quero dormir. Apenas isso. Disse Harry subindo as escadas.

Lá fora a chuva continuava a cair.

"_**And now it's raining, feels like it's raining**_

**_E agora está chovendo, sinta como está chovendo"_**

_(Entwine – Tears are Falling)_

_**FIM DO CAPITULO II**_

10


	3. Chapter 3

Hello J Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory J

Vamos ao que interessa J

Bem isso não é uma longfic, mas mesmo assim eu decidi dividi-la em capítulos, para não ficar muito grande em um capitulo só.

_**Shipper : Harry / Gina**_

Eu vou colocar no nome da Gina como Virginia.. Ginevra é muito estranho rs..

Espero que gostem!

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom J

Ahh sim pós HP e a Ordem da Fênix!

**_RESUMO:_** "Eu amo a irmã do meu melhor amigo!""Eu a fiz chorar!"- Porque demoramos tanto para perceber os sentimentos existentes? Será que quando os confirmamos seria tarde demais? Harry / Ginny.

Façam uma autora feliz.. Deixem Reviews.. só assim podemos melhorar as histórias e futuras fics..

Kisses

Chirsty

Bem Ultimo capitulo da FIC...

Vc's gostariam que tivesse uma continuação?

Dê sua opinião!



Capas das minhas fics:

http/thebluememory. o que acham 

Quem quiser postar uma capa. Se quiser posso postar lá no blog..é só me falar...

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**CAPITULO III**_

"_**...It's been raining since you left me**_

_**Tem chovido desde que você me deixou**_

_**Now I'm drowning in the flood**_

_**Agora estou me afogando na enchente**_

_**You see I've always been a fighter**_

_**Veja você, sempre fui um lutador.**_

_**But without you I give up**_

**_Mas sem você eu desisto..."_**

_(Bon Jovi – Always)_

Naquele sábado o tempo amanheceu nublado. Gina havia acordado cedo e ficou vendo pela janela o dia amanhecer nublado_. "Triste"_ Pensou Gina ela sempre gostara de ver o sol, se sentia feliz, só gostava do tempo cinza quando nevava fora isso preferia o sol.

Acabou de colocar sua roupa e desceu as escadas, sabia que todos já estavam lá tomando seu café. Mione havia vindo lhe chamar, mas ela tinha preferido ir depois, para não encontrar com Harry_."Já basta no jogo"_ pensou entristecida. Não iria chorar na frente dele.

Armando-se de toda coragem passou pelo retrato da mulher Gorda indo em direção ao salão Principal. Quando chegou lá viu que realmente estava certa todos estavam lá inclusive _"Ele" _Pensou triste. Em outros tempos iria sentar ao lado dele e iriam rir juntos e combinar ataques. Mas não hoje, não depois do que ele havia lhe dito. Quando deu por si viu que ele olhava em sua direção, viu a tristeza em seus olhos assim como devia estar nos seus próprios. Mas foi forte e decidiu se sentar o mais longe possível.

Vê ela ali parada olhando para ele triste era pior que qualquer coisa. Viu ela se sentar na outra ponta da mesa. _"Ela quer ficar longe de mim."_ Pensou amargo.

"_**..Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**_

_**Depois que você se foi; sem rastros, me perdi**_

_**I dream at night, I can only see your face**_

_**Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto**_

_**I look around but it's you I can't replace**_

**_Olho ao redor, mas você é insubstituível._**

_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

_**Sinto-me frio e almejo seu abraço.."**_

_(The Police - Every Breath You Take)_

Todos da Grifinória pareciam notar o clima existente e os que sabiam o motivo preferiam ficar calados.

Logo o time todo saia para o vestiário. Mas iam todos em silêncio. O que geralmente não acontecia já que sempre iam rindo das implicâncias de Harry e Gina ou de qualquer outra coisa. Mas naquele dia parecia que não só o tempo havia amanhecido cinza.

No caminho cruzaram com o time da Sonserina. Algumas provocações à parte, mas que foram quase todos ignorados pelos jogadores Grifinórios. Quer dizer quase todas..

- Seu rosto ainda arde _Potter_?- Perguntou uma voz arrastada enquanto o time Sonserino já estava continuando seu caminho.

- Malfoy é melhor você calar a boca.- Disse Dino.

Harry que vinha até então calado quando ouviu a provocação de Malfoy tentou esquecer que por culpa dele Gina praticamente o ignorava.

- Sua doninha maldita, eu vou te matar. Quem você pensa que é pra encostar na minha irmã hein?- Berrava Rony que era contido por alguns jogadores. Gina havia parado e ficado calada. Não iria se meter. Não... Por enquanto.

- Que foi _Potter_ perdeu a língua?- Dizia Draco sem se importar de estar apenas ele e seus capangas ali. – Ahh a _Gininha_ está aqui também.- Dizia Sorrindo na direção de Gina.- Como vai _Weasley_?- Perguntava vendo Rony ficar mais vermelho ainda e vendo Harry olhar em sua direção. – Ahh também perdeu a língua _Gininha_? Hmm realmente para uma Weasley mesmo com esse uniforme ridículo da grifinória você fica bonitinha.- Disse rindo Malfoy sendo acompanhado por seus capangas.

- Malfoy, saí do caminho.- Disse Harry se contendo. Não iria ficar ali parado vendo ele falar essas coisas de Gina.

- Ohhh _Potter Perfeito_ falou!- Dizia rindo Malfoy.- Agora só falta a _Weasley Fêmea_ também falar. Mas cuidado _Potter,_ ela pode ao invés de falar te bater novamente.- Disse as gargalhadas. – Doeu muito _Potter_?

Mas antes que Harry respondesse ou partisse para cima de Malfoy. Uma voz interrompeu a discussão.

- Malfoy.- Chamou Gina atrás deles. O que realmente foi um espanto _"como ela foi parar ali?"_ Se perguntou Harry notando também a surpresa no rosto do sonserino antes deste se virar. No instante no qual Malfoy se virou só foi ouvido um som.

_**PAFT**_

E um certo sonserino indo para trás de susto com a mão no rosto.

- Bem agora você sabe se dói ou não meu tapa. Quer mais?- Perguntava Gina encarando ele.

- _Weasley_ você está LOUCA!- Berrou Malfoy.- Como ousou me bater?

- Da mesma forma que eu vou OUSAR te azarar se você não tirar essa sua cara de fuinha da minha frente.- Dizia Gina colocando a varinha no pescoço de Malfoy.- Não duvide Malfoy.

Todos estava olhando a cena sem se mexer. Harry olhava abismado para Gina. Nunca tinha visto ela daquela forma sendo forte. E com aquele olhar. Só viram o Sonserino e seus capangas irem embora jurando vingança e pragas.

- Gina..-Disse Rony.

- Vamos logo. Ainda temos um jogo.- Disse Gina voltando a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Aquela era minha irmã?- Perguntava Rony ainda assustado.- Que olhar era aquele?

- Vamos temos um jogo _ainda._- Disse Harry fazendo o mesmo caminho de Gina. Ele havia conhecido uma nova Gina naquele dia. A que era forte.

Todos do time se encararam antes de fazerem como seu capitão e artilheira. Sim ainda havia um jogo.

Dizer que o jogo foi sem trapaças é mentir. Foi o jogo mais sujo da história. Com muitas quedas e visitas a ala hospitalar. Mas no fim Harry pegou o Pomo e a vitória pertenceu a Grifinória. A vitória foi comemorada até tarde, mas nem isso melhorou o clima entre duas pessoas presentes na sala comunal naquela noite. Harry e Gina ficavam distantes um do outro. Sempre que Harry tentava se aproximar de Gina ela se afastava.

Ele a viu dar boa noite a algumas pessoas e subir. E abaixou a cabeça. E fez a mesma coisa era melhor dormir. Nunca uma vitória contra a sonserina perdeu tanto o seu significado. Ao menos esperava ter uma noite de sono tranqüilo. _"Boa noite Gina"_ disse me pensamento enquanto se deitava.

"**_..I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind _**

_**Eu estou aqui sem você baby Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

_** Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

**_Eu estou aqui sem você Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos .."_**

_(3 doors Down - Here Without You)_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quem apostava que em poucos dias tudo se resolveria se enganou. Harry e Gina já estavam sem se falar a um mês. _"Mas pelo menos agora ela não sai quando eu chego"_ Pensou Harry na biblioteca vendo ela falar com Mione. _"Mas continua a me ignorar"_ Concluiu vendo ela se afastar.

"**_...can't you see ?_**

_**Você não pode ver?**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**Você pertence a mim**_

_**How my poor heart breaks**_

_**Como meu pobre coração dói**_

_**With every step you take**_

**_A cada passo seu..."_**

_(The Police - Every Breath You Take)_

- A Gina tava me falando que não vai nesse passeio.- Disse Mione olhando para Harry.- Ouviu Harry?

- E no que isso muda Mione? Ela me odeia.- Disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Bem você poderia ficar no castelo também.- Disse Mione piscando o Olho.- E tentar conversar com ela.

- No que isso vai ajudar o Harry?- Perguntou Rony.- Ele pode tentar falar com ela agora.- Disse Rony enquanto Harry confirmava com a cabeça desanimado

- Mas no final de semana o castelo via ficar mais vazio. Sem interrupções. Então vocês dois podem conversar melhor.- Dizia Mione sorrindo

- Ahh sim, mais fácil só se for para ela me azarar sem testemunhas.- Completou desanimado Harry ouvindo Rony dar uma risada.

Harry continuou ali ouvindo ou fingindo que ouvia seus amigos. Mas sua cabeça estava longe. Pensou um pouco no que Mione falou e não achou tão ruim a idéia.

- Eu vou ficar no castelo.- Disse Harry pegando suas coisas e saindo da biblioteca.

- O que deu nele agora?- Perguntou Rony.

- Acho que ele vai seguir meu conselho Rony. Então fique calado e não fale a ninguém que ela vai ficar no castelo OK? – Disse Mione .

- Tudo bem, mas porque tenho que ficar calado?- Perguntou Rony sem entender.

- Oras. Se você abrir a sua boca e falar isso e a Gina ficar sabendo ela não vai ficar mais no castelo. – Disse Mione revirando os olhos.

- Ahh sim isto é.- Disse Rony.

- Bem vamos estudar Rony..

- Ahh não Mione..- Completou Rony – podemos fazer algo melhor dizia piscando o olho. Vendo Mione ficar vermelha.

- Você não presta Ronald Weasley!- Exclamou Mione rindo ainda corada.

- Mas você gosta.- Disse Rony antes de dar um selinho na namorada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquela manhã de sábado amanheceu ensolarada, apesar de fria. Fazia um dia bonito. Gina por pouco não voltara atrás de decidira ir a Hogsmeade. Mas não estava com animo para isso. Ainda não voltara a falar com Harry, e isso a machucava por mais que tentasse em vão se mostrar forte e via diante dela muitas vezes a tristeza nos verdes, a mesma que ela tinha. _"Mas fora ele o culpado!"_ Concluiu enquanto terminava seu café da manhã.

Ouviu Mione e Rony prometendo lhe trazer doces. E os viu partir. Procurou em volta, mas não o viu_. "Já deve ter ido"_ Pensou triste indo em direção a torre de astronomia. Andando pelos corredores hoje vazios.

Parou no parapeito e ficou a contemplar o dia sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto a acalmando e ao mesmo tempo a deixando mais triste. Nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Só se dando conta quando o ouviu chamar.

- Gina.- Disse Harry hesitante, havia visto ela caminhar pelo castelo tinha resolvido a seguir. Parece que eles tinham o mesmo local favorito para pensar. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Mas o sorriso se desfez ao ver ela olhar tristemente, e fazer menção de passar por ele. _"Mas não dessa vez!"_ Pensou. Segurando ela pelo braço.

- Potter.- Disse Gina e se xingou por não conseguir pronunciar o nome dele com frieza. Fazer aquilo a matava pro dentro. Viu ele a segurar mais forte antes de empurrar ela delicadamente até o parapeito.

- Não dessa vez Gina.- Disse Harry a olhando nos olhos.

- Vai me xingar mais Har- Potter?- Perguntou séria, mas sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza.

- Não. Apenas quero conversar com você. Perdoa-me Gina.- Disse Harry a olhando nos olhos.

- Ahh sim..Não tem mais importância isso e..- Mas não terminou de falar.

- Tem importância sim. E sabe porque ?- Perguntou Harry, vendo ela negar com cabeça.- Porque isso está me matando por dentro. Dói Gina ver você triste. Me dói mais ainda saber que é por minha culpa. E isso para mim tem importância. Porque você é importante para mim Gina.- Disse Harry a olhando nos olhos vendo os olhos desta marejarem.

- Então porque Harry? Porque me tratou daquela forma?- Perguntava Gina já não escondendo sua magoa ou lagrimas.

- Porque eu senti ódio.- Disse Harry, e completou vendo esta abaixar a cabeça.- Ódio do Malfoy.- Disse erguendo o queixo de Gina.- Ódio dele ter tocado em você, de pensar que eu poderia ter te perdido, não para ele mas para qualquer um, em pensar o quanto eu fui idiota em não ter lhe visto antes.- Vendo ele arregalar os olhos. Sorriu.- Eu senti raiva de mim mesmo, em ver que aquele sonserino imbecil tinha tido a coragem de fazer algo que há tempos queria fazer.- Disse vendo Gina corar.

- Harry..- Disse Gina vermelhar_."Ele está dizendo que queria me beijar!"_ Pensou.

- Shh.. Deixa-me falar. Gina eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer com essa maldita Guerra. Ou com qualquer outra coisa. Mas duas coisas eu tenho certeza.- Disse se aproximando dela.- Uma é que nunca mais vou me afastar de meus amigos e você está incluída nisso e a outra é que não posso me afastar de você mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não consigo mais Gina! Eu realmente preciso de você. Preciso ver seu sorriso, escutar você rindo, poder te abraçar quando te ver triste. Eu preciso te tocar Gina- Disse acariciando o rosto dela vendo esta fechar os olhos.- Eu preciso te ter Gina.- Completou num sussurro antes de colar os lábios nela.

"_Ele está me beijando!"_ Foi o 1º pensamento dela. Há quanto tempo esperava isso? E agora estava ali com ele. Foi apenas um segundo antes de corresponder ao beijo.

Não se lembram ao certo de quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando ou apenas abraçados ouvindo apenas o som do vento e de seus corações. Mas quando viram já estava entardecendo e logo os outros alunos voltariam. Harry sabia que tinha que terminar o que havia começado.

- Gina..- Disse Harry ao se afastar dela um pouco. Vendo esta corar um pouco.

- Harry, eu. Er..- tentava em vão Gina, vendo Harry apenas sorrir. Se irritou-Do que você está rindo?- Perguntou Irritada_. "Ele não iria falar que tudo fora um erro iria?"_ Foi o pensamento que passou por sua mente ao ver este ficar serio.

- Eu amo você Gina.- Disse Harry sério.- Principalmente corada. – Disse rindo. Vendo está ficar parada olhando para ele.- Virginia Molly Weasley quer ser minha namorada?- Perguntou Harry vendo Gina chorar. _"Será que toda garota tem que chorar quando eu me declaro" _pensou sorrindo a seguir sentindo esta o abraçar e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Te amo tanto.- Disse Gina.

- Mas a senhorita ainda não me respondeu.- Disse Harry brincando com os cabelos de fogo de Gina.

- Sim!- Disse rindo Gina.

- Hmm então agora somos oficialmente namorados?- Perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto nos lábios vendo Gina confirmar com a cabeça.- Então eu posso te beijar na hora que me der vontade?- Perguntou se aproximando novamente vendo esta confirmar com a cabeça e dar um sorrido brincalhão.- Hmm bom saber minha cenourinha.- Disse não dando tempo desta retrucar a beijando novamente.

- Só acho bom controlar seus beijos, senhor Potter.- Disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry sorriu como sentia falta dela o chamar de modo carinhoso.

- Porque senhorita Weasley?- Disse a abraçando pela cintura enquanto saiam da torre.

- Bem é bom se lembrar que eu tenho 6 irmãos.- Disse rindo vendo a cara de espanto de Harry.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso.- Disse Harry balançando a cabeça já imaginando ser perseguido por 6 irmãos enfurecidos.- Mas em todo caso acho que vale a pena cenourinha. – Completou vendo Gina sorrir para ele.

Continuaram caminhando indo em direção ao salão principal, entrando abraçados. Não ligando para os olhares de espanto. Harry antes de se sentar junto a seus amigos olhou para a mesa dos professores vendo Lupin sorrir para ele e Dumbledore erguer a taça em cumprimento ao novo casal que surgia. Harry apenas inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento sorrindo.

- Han Han..- Fez Rony olhando a irmã e seu melhor amigo ainda abraçados.- Tem algo a me contar Harry Potter?- Segurando o riso vendo sua irmã ficar corada e o amigo também.

- Bem Rony..- Começou Harry ficando um pouco corado- Eu e a sua irmã estamos namorando, espero que não fique chateado, mas eu realmente não pretendo largar essa cenourinha aqui.- Disse de uma vez só, apertando Gina e levando um tapa no braço da mesma.

Viu Mione e Rony trocarem olhares antes de rirem.

- Ahh Harry você tinha que ver sua cara.- Dizia Mione vendo Gina agora também rir.

- Realmente cara.- Completou Rony.

- Ahh que maravilha agora eu sou a piada é?- Disse Harry se fingindo se ofendido.- Até você cenourinha?- Completou vendo Gina estreitar os olhos.

- Me chame de cenourinha de novo Potter e eu te faço ficar uma beterrabinha.- Disse Gina.

- Como?- Perguntou Harry.

- Digamos que depois de eu te dar uma bela surrar você vai ficar roxo!- Disse rindo com os demais colegas.

- É Harry se prepare porque ainda tem 5 irmãos para enfrentar hein!- Disse Rindo Simas.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso Simas.- Murmurou Harry vendo os amigos rirem dele. Antes dele próprio começar a rir também.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naquela noite ambos dormiram como a tempos não dormiam. Sem se importar com uma Guerra que acontecia, ou com profecias. Eles apenas viajaram para o mundo dos sonhos.

Mundo dos seus sonhos, que ambos iriam compartilhar um dia; talvez. Sem se preocuparem com o futuro próximo ou distante. O que importava naquele momento era apenas uma coisa estavam juntos.

E isso os fortalecia.

Sem perceberem eles faziam surgir ali a maior magia existente contra as trevas.

_**Goodnight, sleep tight**_

_**Boa noite, durma bem**_

_**No more tears**_

_**Sem mais lágrimas**_

_**Goodnight morning, I'll be here**_

_**E pela manhã, eu estarei aqui**_

_**And when we say goodnight,**_

_**E quando dissemos boa noite**_

_**Dry your eyes**_

_**Seque seus olhos**_

_**Because we said goodnight,**_

_**Porque nós dissemos boa noite**_

_**And not goodbye**_

_**E não Adeus.**_

_(Evanescence –Goodnight)_

_**FIM DA FIC.**_

**_Quem já leu o 6º Livro?_**

**_Comentários: _**

FanFiction.

**_Miaka-ELA :_** Olá.. adorei seus comments.. Torcemos pelo menino de olhos de sapinhos cozido rs.. que bom que vc curtiu o cap anterior e bem espero que goste desse.. e sim é o Ultimo da Fic...snif snif... mas quem sabe eu faço uma continuação.. kisses boa leitura 

**_Dark Alucard_**: Olá.. que bom que vc curtiu o cap.. bem esse é o ultimo cap da fic.. então espero que você goste... kisses christy

11


	4. AVISO! Cont da fic em BREVE!

AVISO:

Não... Ainda não é mais um capitulo e sim haverá outros capítulos..

Enfim Forever Your terá cont...

_**Fic: Don't...**_

_**Shipper: Harry e Gina**_

_**Tipo: Romance/Drama**_

_**HP não me pertence..**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos**_

O trailler desta já está disponível.

Visitem o meu profile ela já consta lá entre as minhas fics.

Agradecimentos:

miakaELA, Nayara, Joanna, Thiago Potter, Saory-San, DaDa.PoTtEr., Gina Weasley, Marlene.

Obrigada a todos que leram e aos que comentaram...

Espero que gostem ainda mais da cont...em breve será postada.

Quem quiser pode já dar uma olhada no trailer desta..

Kisses

christy


End file.
